Wikihack talk:If you prefer the old theme
No complaints so far? Then here is the first one: Many skill and monster boxes are floating around in the oddest places, obscuring the main text. And this editbox here is far wider than my screen, without a scrollbar to reach the part at the right. And which genius thinks #F5 on #EE is a readable contrast ("Log in" and "Create account" on top)? If you are so keen on people registering as slapping this message on all pages suggests, the links could be a bit more findable. Feels like some sandbox-testcase, not a design ready for use. (But looks good, which doesn't help if you can't read the articles) 16:18, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :I suppose I should ask the old familiar questions: What browser are you using, and can you point me to a broken page? I've been using Monaco Sapphire since April and haven't noted such problems. And no, I can't make MonoBook the default. They took that away from us. :This decision came down from On High® and none of the local sysops had any say in it. I'm just a sysop trying to take care of this wiki, and this page is the best I can do for you. You might want to go to the Wikia Central forums for further assistance.--Ray Chason 17:32, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry for my grumpy attitude before. Thought I'd wait patiently until that style experiments resulted in something unseful when I saw this (over-)confident blurb... That "you" meant noone specific, just the powers that be. ::I use Greenbrowser, which is a frontend to IE6. The skills box at Archeologist for example floats between "Gods" and "Rank titles", partly obskuring the latters first sentence and beeing so far at the right, I see only the S from Skill, roughly half of it is offscreen. All monster stat boxes are the same, somewhere over there at the right, not even the captions completely visible. Without sidebar, windwos borders and such the real browser window is over 1000px wide, so that should be no issue. ::The editbox fixes itself after changing fontsizes a few times, not something I like to do with unsaved text around, but at least an option if I absolutely have to see everything. ::The only thing that IMHO has a reasonable chance to get fixed now are the colors on top, the rest most likely will get me not more but the millionth recommendation of another browser. Or to register. Let's see if I feel like standing up for anonymous IE users against all the wikia geeks over there. ;-) 19:50, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Foreground color missing? The default style appears to set a background color for normal text, but not the foreground color. This is improper behavior and it reduces accessibility. Text here shows up in the browser's default color instead of the intended #000. There's nothing wrong with my computer or browser settings. 02:56, April 18, 2010 (UTC)